Cloud Strife
|- | class="FFVIIa" colspan="2" style="text-align: center; font-size: 13px; -moz-border-radius-bottomleft: 7px; -moz-border-radius-bottomright: 7px"|'[[Final Fantasy VII#Personaggi|Personaggio di ''Final Fantasy VII]]' |} '''Cloud Strife' è il protagonista principale di Final Fantasy VII. Inizialmente un arrogante ed orgoglioso mercenario, apparentemente senza alcun interesse oltre ai soldi, è convinto di essere un ex-membro del corpo militare SOLDIER. In seguito scoprirà che i suoi ricordi nascondono ben altre verità, e che la forza sola non basta per essere eroi. Cloud è anche il protagonista del film sequel del gioco, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, durante il quale percorre un difficile cammino interiore che lo porterà a riavvicinarsi agli amici da cui si era allontanato per paura di perderli. Riappare inoltre in tutti i titoli legati a Final Fantasy VII, dove svolge ruoli più o meno di rilievo. Cloud è considerato uno dei personaggi più popolari e iconici della saga di Final Fantasy, al punto che è apparso, direttamente o indirettamente, in un gran numero di altri titoli. Apparso come personaggio segreto in Final Fantasy Tactics, è poi stato scelto come primo rappresentante di Final Fantasy VII in Dissidia Final Fantasy e Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy, e da allora è apparso nuovamente in numerosi titoli spin-off. Compare inoltre in diversi capitoli della serie parallela di Kingdom Hearts. Profilo Aspetto fisico Nella sua apparizione originale, Cloud è un ragazzo di ventun anni, di altezza media e di corporatura molto snella. La sua caratteristica più nota ed evidente sono i biondi capelli sparati, che sono diventati uno dei simboli del gioco. Ha inoltre profondi occhi azzurri, luminosi per l'effetto dell'energia mako che scorre nel suo corpo. Il suo abbigliamento consiste in una versione modificata della divisa ordinaria dei 1ª classe SOLDIER, completa di un paio di pantaloni militari larghi e una maglia smanicata con il collo alto e rigirato, il tutto di colore nero violaceo, e una grossa cintura con il simbolo del corpo come fibbia attaccata ad un paio di bretelle. Porta inoltre un singolo spallaccio metallico sulla spalla sinistra, coperto da una seconda corazza da cui sporgono alcuni bulloni, un bracciale difensivo con grosse borchie sull'avambraccio sinistro, guanti neri senza dita e stivali militari con cerniera e risvolti. Il design di Cloud è stato modificato nel corso degli anni per adattarsi ai cambiamenti introdotti dalla Compilation di Final Fantasy VII, come l'aspetto del simbolo di SOLDIER o i dettagli del suo costume, ma tali dettagli sono utilizzati più spesso nei titoli spin-off non legati alla compilation. In Final Fantasy VII Remake, il design di Cloud incorpora molti più elementi del suo concept originale. La sua arma iconica è la ben nota Buster Sword, o Spada potens, uno spadone dalla caratteristica lama larga, grosso quanto lui. L'arma ha cambiato visibilmente il suo design dal gioco originale alla compilation, e appare piuttosto rudimentale nel primo e più ornamentale nei titoli spin-off. Nel remake, l'aspetto della spada è un ibrido dei due design precedenti. Nei titoli della compilation successivi al gioco principale, Cloud cambia visibilmente il suo aspetto fisico e abbigliamento: i suoi capelli, in particolari, sono stati drasticamente modificati, sia per mostrare il trascorrere del tempo sia per questioni di realismo e di gravità. Il suo abbigliamento continua ad assomigliare a una divisa SOLDIER, ma è completamente di colore nero e presenta alcune differenze: i pantaloni sono molto più larghi e coprono gli stivali fin sotto la caviglia, mentre la felpa non ha il collo rigirato ed è chiusa da una cerniera tenuta leggermente abbassata sotto il collo. Ora indossa uno spallaccio non rinforzato, ornato con un distintivo che rappresenta il lupo, l'animale associato a Cloud. Una versione miniaturizzata di questo stesso simbolo è indossata da Cloud come orecchino. Altri elementi nuovi comprendono un mezzo mantello nero che copre la gamba sinistra e una manica che copre il braccio sinistro per nascondere i sintomi del geostigma. Sullo stesso braccio, è presente un fiocco, indossato in ricordo di Aerith. A distanza di due anni dagli eventi del gioco originale, Cloud ha anche cambiato arma: ora utilizza una spada composta da sette spade più piccole, che possono essere assemblate in vario modo per avere effetti diversi. In Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-, Cloud mantiene l'aspetto fisico visto in Advent Children, con i capelli ridimensionati. In questo capitolo, il suo abbigliamento iniziale è un'ordinaria uniforme da fante Shinra, che è anche vista in alcuni flashback nel gioco originale: si tratta di una divisa militare grigio-azzurra a maniche corte, con cintura e bretelle di cuoio marrone e spallacci e ginocchiere metalliche. Completano il tutto stivali militari marroni e un bavero verde grigio. A volte indossa anche il caratteristico casco, spesso per nascondere la sua identità. Dopo un particolare evento del gioco, Zack mette addosso a Cloud una vecchia divisa da 1ª classe SOLDIER. Questa è molto simile al suo abbigliamento nel gioco originale, ma appare di colore nero e non presenta gli elementi personalizzati che esibisce più avanti: ha infatti due spallacci di cuoio senza corazzatura metallica e non comprende il bracciale borchiato e il guanto sinistro metallico. Il simbolo di SOLDIER sulla cintura è qui modificato in base al nuovo design introdotto nella compilation. Personalità Cloud è un personaggio molto particolare, che nel corso della sua storia ha subito un gran numero di cambiamenti. Benché originariamente tendesse ad essere un ragazzo ottimista, una serie di eventi ha cambiato completamente la sua personalità, che mantiene per circa metà del gioco: per la maggior parte del tempo, infatti, si mostra indifferente ed arrogante nei confronti di qualunque cosa, agendo in modo leggermente meno spocchioso nei confronti delle persone che sente più vicine. Ciò è dovuto principalmente all'intossicazione da mako e alle cellule di Jenova: Cloud detiene inconsapevolmente ricordi fasulli, creati mescolando i ricordi del suo migliore amico Zack con l'atteggiamento un po' arrogante ed egoista di chi si crede un SOLDIER di prima classe. Con lo scorrere degli eventi del gioco, tuttavia, Cloud ripristina la sua personalità originale, e dimostra una sincera preoccupazione per il destino del pianeta, in forte contrasto con il suo stato precedente, in cui l'unica cosa che lo legava agli altri protagonisti erano i guil pattuiti con loro e la promessa che aveva fatto alla sua amica d'infazia Tifa. Una volta che i suoi ricordi veri vengono ripristinati, Cloud mantiene una personalità più ottimista, e la determinazione a combattere per i suoi cari. Anche se sembra che nulla lo interessi, Cloud è appassionato di sport estremi, come le corse di chocobo o lo snowboard, e per contro preferisce non esprimersi troppo sulle ragazze, cosa che delinea il triangolo amoroso tra lui, Tifa e Aerith per la quasi totalità del primo terzo di gioco. Cloud soffriva molto il mal d'auto, ma i ricordi di Zack hanno cancellato questa caratteristica e, anche se gli è ritornata dopo aver riacquistato i suoi ricordi, l'amnesia l'ha resa più tenue, permettendogli di guidare la moto senza problemi. Dopo gli eventi del gioco originale, in Advent Children, Cloud appare come un personaggio molto più cupo e oscuro, tormentato dal suo passato e dalla colpa che si attribuisce per la morte di Aerith e Zack, che lo spinge ad allungare le distanze con i suoi amici nel tentativo di trovare da solo il modo di redimersi. Ciò è il risultato dell'acquisita consapevolezza di aver perso anni della sua vita e di aver creduto per diverso tempo di essere una persona che in realtà non era: il ritrovato dolore per il trauma subito assistendo alla morte di due persone a cui era legato da una profonda amicizia, unito all'autocommiserazione per non aver fatto nulla per salvarli, hanno causato in Cloud una profonda crisi depressiva. Il suo sviluppo durante il film ruota proprio intorno all'affrontare il proprio passato, sia metaforicamente che letteralmente, e arrivare ad accettarlo invece di scappare da esso. A proposito della personalità di Cloud in Advent Children, Tetsuya Nomura ha spiegato che originariamente il personaggio era stato pensato per avere un carattere più ottimista, ma in seguito il team di sviluppo decise di dargli un carattere che il pubblico avrebbe trovato più familiare, propendendo per l'archetipo di "bel tenebroso" e facendolo quasi assomigliare a Squall Leonhart, di Final Fantasy VIII. Purtroppo, però, questo ha contribuito a rendere il personaggio fin troppo cupo, cosa che si ripercuote in quasi tutte le sue apparizioni successive, come in Dissidia, dove il carattere di Cloud è quasi stereotipato. Im Crisis Core, d'altro canto, il giovane Cloud è una persona molto differente dal forte e intrepido personaggio del gioco originale: ha infatti un carattere moto più timido e introverso, ma è anche molto più ottimista. Conosce Zack durante la spedizione a Modeoheim, quando i due scoprono di avere molte cose in comune, e ben presto il loro rapporto si evolve in una profonda amicizia. Cloud idolatra Zack, e per lui l'esuberante SOLDIER è un punto di riferimento. Prende a modello anche Sephiroth, per via del suo carisma e della sua tempra. Inoltre, si mostra sempre disposto ad aiutare i suoi amici, e non ha paura ad affrontare avversari più forti di lui, fosse anche lo stesso Sephiroth. Storia Infanzia Cloud nacque nel villaggio di Nibelheim, in mezzo alle montagne, cresciuto unicamente dalla madre a causa dell'improvvisa scomparsa del padre. Il giovane Cloud voleva fare amicizia con gli altri bambini del villaggio, ma si sentiva superiore a loro e a causa di ciò veniva spesso isolato. L'unica a cui era interessato era Tifa, una bambina poco più giovane di lui, ma poco più di una conoscente nonostante fossero vicini di casa. Quando Cloud aveva nove anni, la madre di Tifa morì, e la ragazzina affermò di poterla rivedere sul monte Nibel. Avvicinandosi alla montagna con un gruppo di amici, Tifa rischiò di cadere da un ponte sospeso, ma Cloud la seguì e la salvò frenandole la caduta. Quando furono ritrovati, gli abitanti del villaggio pensarono che fosse stato Cloud a portare Tifa sul monte, e il padre della ragazza gli proibì di vedere ancora sua figlia. Cloud ebbe un profondo senso di colpa per non essere riuscito a proteggere la sua amica, ma in seguito la volontà di non ripetere mai più quell'errore lo spinse a cambiare completamente vita. All'età di tredici anni, dopo aver saputo delle grandi prodezze dell'eroe Sephiroth, il ragazzo decise di arruolarsi nell'esercito della Shinra ed entrare nell'elite SOLDIER. Una notte, si incontrò segretamente con Tifa vicino al pozzo della città, dove le promise che al suo ritorno sarebbe stato un SOLDIER, e l'avrebbe salvata se mai si fosse trovata in pericolo. La primavera seguente, Cloud partì alla volta di Midgar. Nell'esercito Shinra Nonostante il suo impegno e le sue ambizioni, Cloud non riuscì a entrare in SOLDIER e fu arruolato nella fanteria ordinaria della Shinra. Anche se il suo sogno non si era realizzato, il giovane non si perse comunque d'animo, e iniziò quella che avrebbe potuto essere una buona carriera di consolazione. L'unità a cui Cloud era stato assegnato prese parte a una missione di scorta il 28 giugno del 0001: la ricercatrice Shinra Rayleigh era un potenziale bersaglio per la misteriosa organizzazione AVALANCHE, e durante un attacco terroristico a Midgar, Cloud era tra i soldati incaricati di proteggere la donna. La missione era un passo dal fallimento, ma l'intervento dei Turk salvò la vita a Cloud e Rayleigh. Durante l'incidente, Cloud si trovò senza proiettili e affrontò un nemico con una spada, dimostrando un talento naturale nell'uso dell'arma. Qualche settimana dopo, il quindicenne Cloud fu assegnato come scorta durante una missione speciale SOLDIER nei pressi di Modeoheim: avrebbe dovuto accompagnare un SOLDIER 1ª classe e un Turk, incaricati di trovare il SOLDIER disertore Genesis Rhapsodos e il dottor Hollander, avvistati da quelle parti. L'elicottero su cui si trovava il gruppo fu abbattuto sulle montagne, cosa che li costrinse a proseguire a piedi. Mentre gli altri soldati faticavano a tenere il passo del SOLDIER durante il cammino, Cloud riuscì a camminare passo passo con lui. Il ragazzo, Zack Fair, qualche anno più grande di lui, gli chiese di dove fosse, e tra i due fu subito intesa quando scoprirono di venire entrambi da un villaggio il cui unico luogo d'interesse era un reattore mako: Zack veniva infatti da Gongaga, villaggio molto simile a Nibelheim. Cloud e Zack proseguirono lungo i sentieri delle montagne, seguiti a ruota dal Turk Tseng e dagli altri soldati, finché non raggiunsero un vecchio impianto di estrazione mako, dove Genesis e Hollander si stavano apparentemente nascondendo. Zack si infiltrò nella struttura evitando le guardie e riuscì a sconfiggere Genesis, anche se non ebbe tempo di catturarlo, mentre Cloud sopraggiunse poco dopo per tagliare la strada a Hollander, che nel frattempo stava cercando di scappare. Anche se il ragazzo era riuscito a catturare lo scienziato fuggitivo, un attimo di distrazione permise a quest'ultimo di fuggire, e Cloud non fece in tempo ad affiancare Tseng in un tentativo di riprenderlo, che i due furono messi fuori di combattimento da Angeal Hewley, un altro SOLDIER disertore. Zack regolò i conti con Angeal da solo, e Cloud fu recuperato assieme a Tseng da un elicottero Shinra contattato dal Turk. Per tutto il corso dell'anno successivo, Cloud continuò ad allenarsi seguendo gli incoraggiamenti di Zack: se si fosse impegnato a fondo, forse un giorno avrebbe potuto davvero entrare in SOLDIER. Il rapporto tra i due si evolse in una profonda amicizia, e anche se non avevano sempre tempo per incontrarsi, si scambiavano spesso messaggi telefonici. Zack e Cloud ebbero comunque occasione di incontrarsi di persona in altre occasioni, in particolare durante un attacco delle forze di Genesis al porto di Junon agli inizi del settembre 0002. La missione più importante della vita di Cloud fino a quel momento ebbe però luogo qualche giorno più tardi: il 22 settembre, il ragazzo avrebbe avuto l'onore di accompagnare Zack e persino l'eroico Sephiroth. La missione, di cui nessuno conosceva i dettagli, avrebbe avuto luogo a Nibelheim, il suo villaggio natale. L'incidente di Nibelheim Dopo un lungo viaggio in elicottero e in camion, che Cloud passò prevalentemente in un angolo in preda alla nausea, il gruppo raggiunse finalmente il villaggio di Nibelheim. Cloud non era del tutto contento di ritornare a casa, specialmente perché non sapeva assolutamente con che faccia avrebbe affrontato i suoi concittadini, specialmente Tifa, dopo il suo fallimento nell'entrare in SOLDIER. Il caso volle che Tifa fosse stata assegnata per fare da guida ai SOLDIER verso il monte Nibel, e Cloud non poté che sentirsi ancora più imbarazzato quando rivide la ragazza che gli piaceva tanto da piccolo dopo tre anni: era diventata una bellissima ragazza, e grazie all'addestramento di Zangan, il maestro monaco del villaggio, era anche diventata un'esperta combattente. In attesa dell'inizio effettivo della missione, Cloud fece in modo di non dare troppo nell'occhio perché nessuno si accorgesse della sua presenza, indossando sempre l'elmetto quando si trovava all'aperto. L'unica persona a cui rivelò il suo ritorno fu sua madre, che non aveva troppo interesse nella sua carriera e promise di mantenere il segreto senza alcun problema. Mentre Tifa chiedeva a Zack se non ci fosse qualche ragazzo biondo tra i SOLDIER, la madre di Cloud viziava il figlio come non faceva da anni: quelli sarebbero stati gli ultimi giorni felici che il ragazzo avrebbe passato con la propria madre. Il giorno successivo all'arrivo ebbe inizio la spedizione verso il reattore mako di Nibelheim. Durante la traversata del monte Nibel, Cloud rivisse i terribili ricordi di quando Tifa arrivò quasi a perdere la vita tra quei crepacci, e gli eventi furono a un passo dal ripetersi quando il gruppo attraversò un ponte sospeso che crollò sotto i loro piedi, causando la morte di un collega soldato del ragazzo. Quando il gruppo, ora ridotto a Cloud, Zack, Tifa e Sephiroth, arrivò al reattore, Cloud ricevette dai SOLDIER l'ordine di sorvegliare l'entrata e non far entrare Tifa. Zack e Sephiroth scoprirono che all'interno del reattore erano conservate delle capsule contenenti delle orribili creature, risultato dei primi esperimenti del progetto Jenova: il nome non era affatto estraneo a Sephiroth, in quanto era il nome della madre che non aveva mai conosciuto. Mentre il SOLDIER si chiedeva se il progetto Jenova avesse a che fare con lui e perché, Cloud fu messo fuori combattimento da Genesis, misteriosamente riapparso, e fu portato al sicuro in città da Tifa quando il SOLDIER entrò nel reattore. Al suo risveglio, Cloud si sentì mortificato per aver fallito ancora una volta, specialmente davanti a Tifa, ma era comunque sollevato dal fatto che la ragazza non gli avesse tolto l'elmetto. Il gruppo si trattenne a Nibelheim per le successive due settimane, e Cloud rimase spesso a casa di sua madre, uscendo solo quando Zack lo invitava a fare un giro da qualche parte. Nel frattempo, Sephiroth si era chiuso nei sotterranei della residenza Shinra dove era alloggiato assieme a Zack, e si era immerso nella lettura degli scritti del professor Gast in merito al progetto Jenova per scoprire che cosa c'era veramente dietro la sua esistenza: il SOLDIER trovò molto più di questo, in quanto venne a scoprire le teorie di Gast in merito a Jenova, all'antico popolo dei Cetra e alla fantomatica Terra promessa. Il primo ottobre 0002, Sephiroth uscì dalla residenza Shinra e diede alle fiamme il villaggio di Nibelheim. Nel disastro, Cloud osservò inerme sua madre inghiottita dalle fiamme e dalle macerie della sua casa e, infuriato, corse verso il luogo dove Sephiroth si era diretto, il reattore mako. Quando il ragazzo entrò nella struttura, trovò il cadavere del padre di Tifa e, nella stanza successiva, trovò Tifa svenuta. Istintivamente portò la ragazza al sicuro dietro alle capsule sigillate, e la ragazza riprese conoscenza solo il tempo necessario a riconoscerlo e notare che alla fine era davvero arrivato a salvarla. Intenzionato a lasciarsi alle spalle il passato, Cloud raggiunse il corridoio che portava alla sala di Jenova, dove trovò Zack ferito e a malapena cosciente a seguito di uno scontro con Sephiroth. Il SOLDIER impazzito si trovava poco più avanti, intento a contemplare l'orrido essere conservato nel reattore, Jenova. Approfittando della distrazione del nemico, Cloud afferrò la pesante spada di Zack e, avvicinandosi di soppiatto, gliela piantò con forza nella schiena. Mentre Cloud portava Zack al sicuro, sentì un suono dalla stanza che aveva appena lasciato: Sephiroth, ferito ma ancora vivo, aveva mozzato la testa a Jenova e stava cercando di fuggire. Istintivamente, Cloud lo attaccò di nuovo per non lasciarlo scappare, ma il SOLDIER non si lasciò prendere alla sprovvista un'altra volta, e dopo averlo allontanato gli restituì il favore impalandolo con la sua lunga spada Masamune. Con grande sorpresa di Sephiroth, e forse dello stesso Cloud, il ragazzo afferrò la spada conficcata nel suo petto e, con una forza mai vista, la usò come leva per sollevare l'incredulo spadaccino e scagliarlo nel pozzo del reattore, provocando così la sua morte. Dopo quest'atto incredibile, Cloud collassò al suolo vicino a Zack. Sephiroth fu dichiarato morto in azione, e la stessa dichiarazione avvenne anche per Zack e Cloud, ma le cose in realtà andarono molto diversamente. I due, assieme ad altri sopravvissuti all'incendio, furono presi dagli scienziati della Shinra alle dipendenze del professor Hojo, e furono portati nel laboratorio sotto la residenza Shinra, dove toccò loro un destino peggiore della morte. Hojo operò sui malcapitati una serie di esperimenti, e tutti loro furono infusi con le cellule di Jenova raccolte nel reattore mako: l'intento dell'esperimento era quello di provare la veridicità della teoria dell'Unione, secondo la quale tutte le cellule di Jenova pure sarebbero tornate alla sorgente in determinate circostanze. Le cellule erano state però contaminate dal materiale genetico di Sephiroth, il che rese tutti i soggetti delle copie di Sephiroth. Mentre la maggior parte dei soggetti reagiva alle cellule manifestando visioni di Sephiroth, l'infusione sembrò non avere alcun effetto visibile su Zack e Cloud. Zack era ancora giustificabile, poiché era già stato infuso con le cellule di Jenova per diventare un SOLDIER, ma Cloud era un caso bizzarro. Hojo non ebbe però interesse ad approfondire la cosa, e si limitò a catalogare entrambi come fallimenti e sistemarli dentro due vasche di mako. In fuga Quattro anni dopo quegli eventi, il 19 dicembre 0006, Cloud fu liberato dalla vasca di mako da Zack, che era riuscito a uscirne da solo. A causa della pesante intossicazione da mako, il ragazzo era debole e in stato semicomatoso, cosa che costrinse Zack a portarlo fuori dal sotterraneo di peso. Poiché i vestiti dei due erano impregnati di mako, Zack cercò degli abiti nuovi nelle stanze della residenza Shinra, e trovò due vecchie divise da 1ª classe SOLDIER. Dopo aver infilato Cloud nella tenuta, il ragazzo uscì dalla villa per trovare il villaggio di Nibelheim completamente ricostruito. Cloud fu quasi portato via dai soldati della Shinra che presidiavano la zona, ma Zack riuscì a sconfiggerli e a rubare un veicolo per fuggire dal villaggio. Mentre viaggiavano, Zack parlava spesso all'amico di ciò che intendeva fare una volta tornato a Midgar: sarebbe tornato dalla sua ragazza e poi sarebbe diventato un mercenario, e Cloud avrebbe potuto combattere ancora al suo fianco. Qualche mese dopo, Cloud e Zack si ritrovarono inseguiti non solo dall'esercito Shinra che li voleva morti, ma anche da Genesis: i due erano infatti infusi con cellule di Sephiroth, che il dottor Hollander era convinto potessero fermare la degenerazione che affliggeva le cellule instabili di Genesis e delle sue copie. Zack dovette quindi proteggere Cloud dalle decine di copie che volevano le sue cellule. Anche se non partecipò direttamente agli eventi, Cloud era presente quando Zack sconfisse Genesis una volta per tutte. Dopo quasi un anno passato a fuggire, la corsa dei due fuggitivi si fermò a pochi pasi da Midgar nel settembre 0007. L'esercito Shinra braccò il duo nelle lande, e Zack dovette nascondere Cloud vicino a delle rocce e contrattaccare personalmente: il ragazzo ebbe un breve momento di lucidità quando vide l'amico andare via, ma non riuscì a fare nulla se non tendergli debolmente la mano mentre si allontanava da lui. Alla fine di un violento scontro, Zack fu crivellato di colpi dai soldati rimasti e lasciato a morire su una rupe. Cloud si risvegliò poco dopo e lo trovò a terra in una pozza di sangue. Il ragazzo, ancora debole, si trascinò verso Zack: il SOLDIER era ancora vivo nonostante i soldati Shinra gli avessero svuotato interi caricatori addosso, ma era ormai vicino a esalare l'ultimo respiro a causa del sangue perso. Zack trasse Cloud a sé e gli disse di non piangere, ma di continuare a vivere per lui e raccontare la sua storia ai posteri: come prova della sua esistenza, Zack donò a Cloud la sua Spada potens, il simbolo del suo orgoglio e dei suoi sogni, e gli disse che ora sarebbe stato il suo lascito vivente. L'eroico e altruista SOLDIER morì dopo aver pronunciato queste parole, e Cloud, trovatosi da solo, proseguì faticosamente verso Midgar con la Spada potens in mano. A causa del trauma subito per aver assistito alla morte dell'unico amico che gli era rimasto, unito al trauma degli eventi dell'incidente di Nibelheim e all'intossicazione da mako, Cloud subì quel giorno una drastica trasformazione: la sua mente si concentrò sulle prodezze e abilità di Zack, i suoi ricordi di Tifa e la sua immagine ideale di un SOLDIER, creando nuovi ricordi e una nuova personalità. Si convinse quindi di essere stato realmente in SOLDIER, di aver accompagnato Sephiroth in missione a Nibelheim e di averlo affrontato, e in generale di aver compiuto numerose imprese realmente compiute da Zack, come se Zack non fosse mai esistito. Quando arrivò a Midgar, come voleva fare Zack, Cloud si presentò come un ex 1ª classe SOLDIER, ora disponibile come mercenario. Mercenario per AVALANCHE Cloud arrivò nella stazione ferroviaria dei bassifondi del settore 7 di Midgar: delirava e aveva ricordi confusi, e il personale della ferrovia decise di tenerlo in custodia finché non si fosse ripreso. Poco dopo, arrivò alla stazione anche Tifa, sopravvissuta all'incidente di Nibelheim e trasferitasi a Midgar. La ragazza riconobbe il suo amico perduto e gli chiese cosa fosse successo. Cloud cercò di raccontarle quello che ricordava, ma i suoi ricordi degli eventi erano frammentari, e diceva spesso cose contraddittorie che gli causavano momentanei blackout mentali che, una volta terminati, non ricordava nemmeno di aver avuto. Preoccupata per le condizioni del ragazzo, Tifa lo convinse a unirsi alla nuova AVALANCHE, a cui anche lei si era unita da qualche tempo: in questo modo, avrebbe potuto tenere d'occhio il suo stato e, potenzialmente, aiutarlo a riprendersi. Cloud fu inizialmente visto con sospetto dagli altri membri di AVALANCHE, per via del suo passato nella Shinra, ma Tifa convinse i suoi compagni che uno che conoscesse la Shinra dall'interno sarebbe stato una risorsa preziosa. Cloud affermò di non avere alcun interesse a sposare la causa di AVALANCHE, ma poiché era stato tradito dalla Shinra non si sarebbe fatto problemi a commettere attentati contro la compagnia, ovviamente al giusto prezzo. Dopo aver accordato il proprio pagamento, Cloud accompagnò il leader di AVALANCHE Barret Wallace nel primo attentato alla Shinra: il 9 dicembre 0007, l'organizzazione eco-terroristica fece saltare in aria il reattore mako del settore 1. Dopo essere sfuggito a un drone di difesa ed essere scampato all'esplosione, Cloud si trovò separato dal resto del gruppo e incrociò una ragazza vestita di rosa, che vendeva fiori nel piazzale LOVELESS e sembrava totalmente impassibile davanti al pandemonio causato dall'esplosione del reattore. Dopo averla incoraggiata a trovare riparo, il giovane si ritrovò circondato da un drappello di fanti Shinra: dopo averne affrontati un po', il giovane ebbe un improvviso flash che lo costrinse a ritirarsi dal fuoco nemico. Seminati i soldati su un treno diretto al settore 7, si riunì con il gruppo e si preparò a tornare alla base: il bar Settimo cielo. Cloud rientrò nel locale di Tifa senza dire una parola, mentre Barret abbracciava la sua bambina Marlene e i ragazzi che aveva accompagnato gioivano e si lodavano per la riuscita del loro attacco contro la malvagia Shinra. Approfittando di un momento di calma dopo aver ricevuto i guil concordati, Cloud ordinò qualcosa al bar e disse a Tifa che se ne sarebbe andato. La ragazza lo convinse però a restare ricordandogli la promessa che si erano scambiati quella sera di tanti anni prima a Nibelheim: non volendo dire di no all'amica con cui non passava un momento sereno da anni, Cloud accettò di rimanere ancora per una missione. La sua indifferenza verso ciò che lo circondava cominciò a vacillare, e altri flash, più nitidi, pervasero la sua mente, con una voce misteriosa che cercava di ricordargli qualcosa che era successo in passato. Cloud accompagnò Barret e Tifa durante il secondo attentato, questa volta diretto al reattore mako del settore 5. La carica fu piazzata e il reattore messo fuori uso, ma questa volta avvenne un imprevisto: il gruppo si trovò accerchiato da numerosi soldati all'uscita e fu sorpreso dall'arrivo del presidente Shinra in persona. Cloud, forse cercando di salvarsi, si fece avanti e chiese al presidente se si ricordasse di lui, ma il magnate rispose di non avere a memoria tutti i membri di SOLDIER, a meno che non fossero come Sephiroth. Dopo aver velatamente insultato il gruppo, Shinra se ne andò via con il suo elicottero, lasciando Cloud e AVALANCHE in compagnia di un drone da combattimento. Il gruppo riuscì a mettere fuori uso il robot, ma l'esplosione che seguì sbalzò Cloud dalla passerella su cui si trovava, facendolo precipitare nel vuoto sottostante. Bodyguard e travestito Cloud si risvegliò in uno spiazzo erboso pieno di fiori, dopo aver sentito una voce che gli chiedeva se stesse bene. Guardandosi intorno, il ragazzo scoprì di essere all'interno di una chiesa e incrociò lo sguardo di una bella ragazza dai capelli ramati e vestita di rosa: era la stessa che aveva incontrato prima, quella che vendeva i fiori. La giovane donna si presentò a lui come Aerith Gainsborough, e questo nome suonò stranamente famigliare al ragazzo. Mentre i due si parlavano, un uomo con i capelli rossi entrò nella chiesa: riconoscendolo, Aerith chiese a Cloud se le potesse fare da guardia del corpo, offrendogli di uscire insieme come incentivo. Cloud non seppe cosa rispondere, ma osservando meglio l'uomo appena entrato riconobbe la sua divisa: era un Turk. L'uomo dai capelli rossi fu subito raggiunto da un gruppo di soldati Shinra. Capendo che Aerith aveva veramente bisogno di protezione, Cloud la accompagnò fin sul tetto della chiesa, fermando i soldati che cercavano di catturare la ragazza con dei barili onservati tra le travi dell'edificio. Il ragazzo chiese ad Aerith cosa i Turk volessero da lei, ma la ragazza disse di non averne idea: magari la volevano far entrare in SOLDIER. Aerith chiese quindi a Cloud se lui fosse stato in SOLDIER, poiché solo i membri del corpo avevano gli occhi luminosi come i suoi. Dopo aver raggiunto il centro dei bassifondi del settore 5, Cloud accompagnò Aerith fino alla sua casa, dove i Turk non l'avrebbero mai seguita. Qui, il giovane conobbe Elmyra, la madre della ragazza, che lo ringraziò per aver protetto sua figlia, ma una volta finite le presentazioni, Cloud disse che doveva andare per tornare al bar di Tifa nel settore 7. Quando Aerith gli propose di accompagnarlo, il ragazzo cercò di dissuaderla dal mettersi ancora in pericolo, ma il modo in cui le parlò sembrò tanto sessista che la ragazza divenne irremovibile. Elmyra cercò di calmare la situazione proponendo di passare la notte in casa e ripartire la mattina seguente, e sistemò Cloud nella stanza degli ospiti. Riposandosi sul letto, Cloud rievocò un lontano ricordo del suo ritorno a Nibelheim, quando sua madre gli suggeriva di sistemarsi con una brava ragazza, magari più grande, che sapesse tenerlo a bada. Dopo essersi riposato, Cloud si svegliò nel cuore della notte, e decise subito di andare da solo al settore 7 mentre Aerith dormiva, in modo da non doverla mettere in pericolo. Il ragazzo non fece in tempo ad arrivare alle porte del settore 6, che trovò subito Aerith ad aspettarlo. Capendo che non si sarebbe liberato di lei tanto facilmente, decise di attraversare le rovine del settore 6 assieme a lei, e i due arrivarono a un vecchio parco giochi abbandonato. Aerith rievocò dei bei ricordi vedendo il posto esattamente come lo aveva lasciato anni prima, e ne approfittò per chiedere a Cloud quale fosse il suo rango in SOLDIER: quando il ragazzo le disse di essere stato un 1ª classe, la ragazza gli rispose che anche il suo ex fidanzato era un 1ª, ma quando Cloud le chiese chi fosse questo ragazzo, lei indugiò. Il discorso fu fermato quando un carretto trainato da un chocobo arrivò dalle porte del settore 7: con gran sorpresa di Cloud, sopra il carro c'era Tifa, vestita con un provocante abito viola. Aerith e Cloud seguirono il carro fino al mercato delle Mura, dove ne persero le tracce, e parlando con le persone che bazzicavano l'area furono indirizzati dal proprietario di una specie di bordello, l'Honeybee Inn. Questi affermò che Tifa aveva fatto domanda per lavorare nel locale, ed era stata scelta per essere la potenziale sposa di Don Corneo, l'uomo che controllava tutta la malavita dei bassifondi di Midgar. Parlando con l'uomo all'entrata della villa di Corneo, Cloud scoprì che era categoricamente vietato l'ingresso a qualunque uomo che non fosse uno degli sgherri del Don. Aerith propose di entrare da sola per avvertire Tifa della presenza di Cloud, ma il ragazzo si rifiutò di esporla a rischi di questo genere. Aerith, con un sorriso sbarazzino, gli propose allora una soluzione alternativa: entrare anche lui... vestito da donna! Pur di salvare la sua amica d'infanzia senza mettere nei guai un'altra ragazza, Cloud girò il mercato delle Mura in cerca degli oggetti necessari per passare per una donna credibile, fino ad avventurarsi persino nell'Honeybee Inn, dove ebbe un imbarazzante incontro ravvicinato con un culturista che sembrava attratto da lui. Dopo aver trovato una parrucca, un vestito e un po' di accessori, Cloud si avviò assieme ad Aerith verso la villa di Corneo, dove la guardia lo lasciò passare scambiandolo per una ragazza. Cloud colse quindi l'occasione per cercare Tifa all'interno della villa, mentre l'uomo alla reception avvertiva Don Corneo dell'arrivo di altre due pretendenti. Il ragazzo trovò la sua amica in un sotterraneo della villa, e Tifa non seppe se essere più sorpresa nel vederlo vivo dopo la sua caduta o nel vederlo combinato in quel modo. Ad ogni modo, Cloud chiese alla ragazza che cosa stesse facendo lì, e Tifa gli rispose che, mentre lei e il resto del gruppo fuggivano dal settore 5, avevano scoperto che Don Corneo era coinvolto in affari con la Shinra, e lei aveva deciso di avvicinarlo nella maniera più indolore possibile nonostante le obiezioni di Barret. I tre si recarono quindi nell'ufficio di Don Corneo, dopo essersi messi d'accordo che le due che non fossero state scelte da Corneo avrebbero coperto le spalle alla terza (o al terzo), e si prepararono alla scelta del Don. Dopo aver ingannato Corneo, Cloud, Tifa e Aerith lo accerchiarono sul suo letto, e Cloud gli ordinò di dirgli che cosa aveva in mente la Shinra, minacciandolo di mozzargli i testicoli se non avesse parlato. Terrorizzato da una tale prospettiva, Corneo affermò di essere stato incaricato di trovare il nascondiglio di AVALANCHE da Heidegger, uno dei dirigenti della Shinra, e rivelò che la Shinra pianificava di schiacciare AVALANCHE... letteralmente! Categoria:Protagonisti Categoria:Personaggi giocabili-FFVII Categoria:Personaggi-Before Crisis Categoria:Personaggi-Crisis Core Categoria:Personaggi-Advent Children Categoria:Personaggi-Dirge of Cerberus Categoria:Guerrieri Categoria:Personaggi segreti Attacco diretto alla Shinra Per schiacciare AVALANCHE, la Shinra fece esplodere il pilastro di sostegno dell'intero settore 7, frantumando l'intera area. Nel disastro Jessie, Biggs e Wedge rimasero uccisi, mentre Aerith venne catturata mentre portava la figlia di Barret, Marlene, al sicuro. Cloud insieme a Barret e Tifa condusse un attacco al quartier generale Shinra per salvarla, e quì incontrarono Red XIII che si unì al gruppo, il quale venne catturato e imprigionato subito dopo. Durante la notte, Cloud si svegliò trovando la porta della sua cella aperta e le guardie uccise. Lui, Aerith, Barret, Tifa e Red XIII seguirono una scia di sangue al piano superiore per trovare il presidente Shinra impalato sulla spada di Sephiroth. Cloud combattè con il nuovo presidente, Rufus Shinra e fuggì da Midgar su una moto difendendo gli altri in un pick-up durante il tragitto. Fuggiti da Midgar, il gruppo si riposò nella locanda di Kalm, dove Cloud raccontò agli amici la sua versione su ciò che accadde cinque anni prima a Nibelheim. Il racconto è pieno di lacune a anche se Tifa sa che quel che il ragazzo dice è falso, per il momento rimane in silenzio. Il giorno successivo il gruppo si propose di rintracciare Sephiroth, passando attraverso la miniera di Mythril dove i Turks rivelarono sbadatamente che si trova a Junon. Cloud e il suo gruppo si intrufolarono in una nave a Junon e raggiunsero Costa del Sol. Il viaggio per trovare Sephiroth li condusse attraverso Nord Corel e il Gold Saucer, dove il manager, Dio accusa Cloud e i suoi amici di assassinio e li condanna alla prigione del deserto, in cui il robot Cait Sith si unisce alla loro causa. Successivamento Dio, dopo aver capito l'errore, per farsi perdonare regalò a Cloud il Buggy, con il quale raggiunsero prima il Cosmo Canyon e poi Nibelheim. Stranamente la città era costruita e gli abitanti negavano il disastro avvenuto anni prima e inoltre nessuno si ricordava di Cloud e Tifa. Nel seminterrato della dimora Shinra, comparì Sephiroth e alluse alla "riunione" alla quale Cloud avrebbe dovuto partecipare. Passato per il monte Nibel, il gruppo raggiunse Rocket Town, dove, dopo una rocambolesca fuga su un Minibronco abbattuto, Cid Highwind si unì al gruppo. Aggiunto Cid al gruppo, esso ritornò al Gold Saucer dove ottennè la chiave per il tempio degli Antichi, Cait Sith, che si rivela essere una spia della Shinra, rubò la chiave consegnandola a Tseng. Arrivati al tempio degli Antichi, il gruppo trovò Tseng ferito. Addentrati nel cuore del tempio, Cloud e gli altri trovarono Sephiroth, il quale rivelò il suo piano: utilizzare la materia nera per chiamare Meteor, ferendo il pianeta e assorbirne il flusso vitale per diventare un dio. Cait Sith si sacrificò per permettere a Cloud di ottenere la materia nera, ma Sephiroth, a causa del controllo mentale che aveva sul ragazzo grazie alle cellule di Jenova impiantate in lui, lo costrinse a consegnargliela senza problemi per poi perdere i sensi. Al suo risveglio a Gongaga, Aerith era scomparsa; infatti mentre Cloud dormiva, la ragazza si era messa in viaggio da sola verso la capitale dimenticata. Cloud e gli altri la seguirono, e quando la raggiunsero Cloud cadde nuovamente sotto il controllo di Sephiroth con lo scopo di uccidere Aerith, ma riuscì a imporsi al controllo: ciò non bastò, poichè poco dopo l'ex SOLDIER leggendario discese dal cielo e conficcò la sua Masamune nella schiena della giovane Aerith, uccidendola. La morte della ragazza fece infuriare Cloud, sorprendendo Sephiroth per il fatto che il ragazzo potesse provare emozioni. Dopo aver sconfitto un'altro frammento dell'essenza di Sephiroth, il gruppo pianse Aerith e Cloud depose il suo corpo nel lago. Seguito Sephiroth al cratere nord, Cloud riacquistò la materia nera e la diede a un membro del gruppo per tenerla al sicuro da sé stesso. Subito dopo apparve Sephiroth, che mostrò a Cloud delle visioni riguardo ciò che avvenne realmente a Nibelheim, dimostrando ciò che era veramente: non un eroico SOLDIER di prima classe, ma un semplice ed anonimo fante. Nel frattempo arrivò anche la Shinra al cratere, e il Professor Hojo rivelò la sua teoria della riunione di Jenova e che anche Cloud è un clone di Sephiroh. Cloud arrivò a credere di essere stato creato da Hojo, e che avesse in testa i ricordi del vero Cloud morto anni prima nell'incidente. Lo shock della sua "fabbricazione", combinata con rivelazioni e accuse, frantumarono la sua mente: approfittando di ciò, Sephiroth ingannò i membri di AVALANCHE grazie ad un'illusione di Tifa, e si fece consegnare la tanto temuta materia nera. Subito dopo emersero dal cratere le Weapon, enormi creature con lo scopo di difendere il pianeta. Una settimana più tardi Cloud fu ritrovato a Mideel, colpito da un grave avvelenamento da Mako causato dagli esperimenti di Hojo su di lui e Zack, lasciandolo paralizzato e incosciente. Tifa rimase con lui, mentre il resto del party combattè la Shinra, che dal canto suo decise di accelerare la fuoriuscita del flusso vitale attraverso il Sister Ray, un potente cannone mako con cui danneggiare il Pianeta (talmente potente da annientare Sapphire Weapon in un colpo solo). In seguito, Ultima Weapon attaccò Mideel e Tifa e Cloud caddero nel flusso vitale, in cui Tifa viaggiò fino all'interno del subconscio di Cloud: questo le diede occasione di aiutare il suo amichetto a riordinare i suoi ricordi, riuscendo a "restaurare" la sua mente; ritornato in sé, Cloud riprese il comando del party. Con la guida di Bugenhagen, scoprirono che Aerith stava cercando di evocare Sancta prima di essere uccisa da Sephiroth; la magia bianca definitiva, creata dagli antichi Cetra come contrapposizione al potere definitivo di Meteor. Dopo aver messo fuori gioco la Shinra, il gruppo sbarcò nel cratere nord e scese fino al cuore planetario per affrontare Sephiroth. Dopo aver sconfitto la sua forma semi-divina, la mente di Cloud viaggiò nel flusso vitale, dove sconfisse definitivamente Sephiroth con un potentissimo Colpo Omni. Ritornato in sé, Cloud e gli altri fuggirono dal cratere a bordo dell'Highwind per assistere a Sancta che emerse per distruggere Meteor, ma da sola non bastava; infatti emerse anche il flusso vitale guidato da Aerith distruggendo cosi Meteor e salvando il pianeta. Categoria:Protagonisti Categoria:Personaggi giocabili-FFVII Categoria:Personaggi-Before Crisis Categoria:Personaggi-Crisis Core Categoria:Personaggi-Advent Children Categoria:Personaggi-Dirge of Cerberus Categoria:Guerrieri Categoria:Personaggi segreti Poteri e abilità Cloud possiede le caratteristiche tipiche di un guerriero, con statistiche generalmente bilanciate. Addestrato originariamente come un ordinario soldato Shinra, ha subito un trattamento che gli ha impiantato l'energia mako in corpo, mescolata alle cellule S, cosa che lo rende a tutti gli effetti un clone di Sephiroth. Le cellule di Jenova hanno anche modificato i suoi ricordi, dandogli tutte le caratteristiche di Zack, passato a miglior vita, incluso il suo addestramento SOLDIER. Sebbene abbia recuperato i suoi vecchi ricordi,molte di queste caratteristiche sono ancora vive in lui, e sono state inoltre migliorate dal continuo uso. Cloud è dotato di diverse abilità che lo rendono un potentissimo guerriero, in grado di sconfiggere anche i nemici più duri. Poteri *'Forza sovrumana': Cloud possiede una forza superiore a quella di un essere umano normale, grazie all'energia mako che scorre nel suo corpo, e tale forza gli permette di sollevare ed utilizzare al meglio gli spadoni che usa come armi. In realtà, Cloud è stato in grado di usare con efficienza la spada potens ancora prima di essere sottoposto agli esperimenti di Hojo, anche se è possibile che fosse già stato precedentemente esposto al mako. Cloud è anche in grado di spiccare salti molto alti, e combattere senza problemi anche a diversi metri dal suolo. *'Velocità sovrumana': grazie all'energia mako, Cloud è decisamente più veloce di un normale essere umano. Assieme alla sua forza, questa velocità è ciò che gli permette di sferrare velocissimi colpi con la sua spada, e anche di mantenersi in aria per diverso tempo. Grazie a questa caratteristica, è anche in grado di correre perfettamente su superfici verticali come se non sentisse l'effetto di gravità o attrito. *'Resistenza sovrumana': Cloud possiede anche un'elevata resistenza fisica grazie all'energia mako, che gli permette di resistere a diversi attacchi. Sebbene non sia invulnerabile, è stato in grado di sopravvivere a numerose cadute subendo pochi, se non alcun danno. Inoltre, è stato in grado di sopportare l'essere impalato sulla Masamune di Sephiroth, più volte. Un'altra dimostrazione della sua resistenza avviene quando riesce a battere un body builder allenatissimo in una gara di piegamenti. *'Limite': Cloud è in grado di sfruttare la sua rabbia interiore per sferrare potenti attacchi finali. Dopo aver accumulato sufficiente energia, può rilasciarla in forma di diverse tecniche, di natura fisica o magica. **'Colpo audace' **'Colpo incrociato' **'Raggio squarciante' **'Tabula rasa' **'Pioggia di meteore' **'Attacco finale' **'Colpo omni' **'Colpo omni V' Abilità *'Ricordi di Zack': a causa dell'intossicazione mako e delle cellule di Jenova presenti nel suo corpo, Cloud vede i ricordi di Zack come se fossero suoi. Ciò gli ha consentito di ereditare tutte le capacità dell'amico. **'Addestramento militare SOLDIER': una delle cose più utili che Cloud ha ereditato da Zack è il suo addestramento da SOLDIER, che gli permette di rivaleggiare senza problemi con veri membri del corpo. Debolezze *'Impulsivo e volubile': sebbene Cloud sia molto forte e abile con la spada, non è il più strategico dei combattenti. Spesso attacca senza valutare la situazione, specialmente quando sa che l'avversario è più forte di lui, e a causa di ciò è stato più volte infilzato dalla Masamune nei suoi scontri con Sephiroth. *'Complesso di inferiorità': a causa delle numerose morti che ha visto, Cloud è attanagliato da un profondo senso di impotenza, e teme di non essere in grado di proteggere le persone che ama. Rimane comunque determinato a non lasciare che una vita si spenga quando può evitarlo, come nel caso di Priscilla. *'Cellule di Jenova': le cellule di Jenova impiantate nel corpo di Cloud lo rendono inesorabilmente legato a Sephiroth. A causa di ciò, è sensibile al controllo mentale da parte di quest'ultimo, cosa che lo ha portato a cercare più volte di uccidere Aerith e consegnargli la materia nera. *'Geostigma': una conseguenza delle cellule di Jenova nel corpo di Cloud è la comparsa, due anni dopo la sconfitta di Sephiroth, del geostigma. Essendo abituato a queste cellule, non ha reazioni troppo negative, ma in ogni caso la malattia lo rende più debole, e gli causa spesso emorragie al braccio sinistro. Cloud guarisce dal geostigma quando è toccato dall'acqua pura sgorgata dalla chiesa di Aerith. Equipaggiamento *'Spadone': le armi che Cloud usa principalmente sono enormi spade grandi quasi quanto lui. Ne esistono di diversi tipi, alcune meno pratiche di altre, la maggior parte ha una lama molto larga, mentre altre sono semplicemente delle lunghe katane a due mani. **'Spada potens': l'arma principale di Cloud, uno dei simboli del gioco, è uno spadone dalla lama larga affilato da una parte sola, passato in eredità da Angeal a Zack prima di arrivare a lui. Lunga 1,80 m e larga 30 cm, ha attacco di base 19 e precisione al 96%, e dispone di due slot per la materia collegati. Grazie alla sua forza, Cloud è in grado di utilizzarla con facilità nonostante il suo peso. **'Spada composita': dopo gli eventi di Final Fantasy VII, Cloud pianta la spada potens nel punto in cui morì Zack come segno di rispetto, e cambia la sua arma con una spada composita. L'arma è composta da sette spade più piccole, ognuna delle quali può essere usata in modo diverso. Per quanto ogni singola spada sia potente, fuse insieme sono devastanti, e consentono a Cloud di tagliare senza problemi la corazza di Bahamut SIN e il cemento armato dei palazzi di Midgar, nonchè di sferrare il colpo di grazia a Sephiroth. *'Materia': le materie sono ciò che conferisce a Cloud parte dei suoi poteri, in quanto gli danno anche la capacità di usare la magia. All'inizio dell'avventura in Final Fantasy VII, Cloud possiede le materie Bufera e Tuono. Dal momento che le materie sono fatte di mako, e quindi produrle consuma l'energia del pianeta, Cloud le usa in modo molto limitato, preferendo la propria spada. *'Bracciale SOLDIER' *'Spallaccio corazzato' *'Fiocco' *'Telefonino' Trasporto *'Moto' **'Hardy-Daytona' **'Fenrir' Gameplay ''Final Fantasy VII'' ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-'' Cloud è aggiunto all'OMD a metà del capitolo V, quando Zack fa la sua conoscenza sulla via di Modeoheim. Fare tris con l'immagine di Cloud nella fase di modulazione permetterà di usare l'abilità Meteocolpi, una versione dell'attacco limite Pioggia di meteore dello stesso Cloud. Altre comparse ''Final Fantasy V Nell'edizione ''Anthology per la prima PlayStation, una sprite a 16-bit di Cloud appare di tanto in tanto negli schermi di caricamento. Tech-Demo di Final Fantasy VII Cloud compare assieme ad Aerith nella demo che ricrea la sequenza di apertura di Final Fantasy VII nella grafica avanzata della PlayStation 3. La scena in cui Cloud salta dal treno è mostrata da un'angolazione differente, e non compaiono altri personaggi oltre a lui. Il suo aspetto è inoltre modellato sulle sue apparizioni più recenti. ''Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII Sebbene Cloud non compaia direttamente, l'intero suo equipaggiamento è accessibile a Lightning come costume bonus ottenibile preordinando il gioco. Il costume, chiamato ''"1ª Classe SOLDIER" comprende la divisa di Cloud, la spada potens, chiamata Demolitrice, come arma e una banda SOLDIER come scudo. Mentre combatte, Lightning utilizza le tecniche e i movimenti di Cloud, esultando con la sua stessa posa di vittoria accompagnata dalla "Fanfara di vittoria" di Final Fantasy VII. Anche la posa di riposo del costume rimanda alla caratteristica postura di Cloud in giochi come Dissidia. Riferimenti a Cloud vengono fatti anche dai PNG, se Lightning passa vicino a loro con questo costume: parleranno di un soldato di un altro mondo, oppure commenteranno sulla grandezza della Demolitrice. Occasionalmente, qualche ragazza potrebbe rivolgere avances a Lightning scambiandola per un uomo. ''Final Fantasy Tactics Cloud appare come personaggio bonus all'interno di ''Final Fantasy Tactics, e può essere reclutato da Ramza Beoulve attraverso una missione secondaria che include automi e pietre zodiacali. Besrudio trasporterà Cloud a Ivalice attraverso una macchina che genera portali dimensionali, ma questi non si unirà al party finché Ramza non incontrerà la fioraia Aerith. Dopo averla difesa dai creditori che volevano approfittarsi di lei, Cloud si unirà al gruppo. Sebbene sia in grado di utilizzare alcune abilità tratte dal gioco originale, solo recuperando la Spada materia, sul vulcano Bervenia, otterrà accesso alle sue tecniche speciali, le stesse del gioco originale. Cloud impersona la classe del Soldato, sua esclusiva, e nonostante nel gioco originale fosse nato sotto il segno del Leone, qui è considerato un Acquario. Tra le sue caratteristiche, Cloud vanta la capacità di equipaggiare il fiocco, altrimenti utilizzabile solo da personaggi femminili. Questa caratteristica non è più sua esclusiva, tuttavia, poiché nel remake The War of the Lions, la nuova classe Cavalier Cipolla può equipaggiare accessori femminili anche se usata da maschi. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy Durante l'eterno conflitto tra la dea dell'ordine Cosmos e il dio della discordia Chaos, Cloud è il rappresentante di ''Final Fantasy VII nelle schiere di Cosmos, e il suo rivale è naturalmente Sephiroth. Cloud viaggia inizialmente assieme a Firion, Cecil e Tidus, che guardano a lui con rispetto e ammirazione per la sua calma e il suo coraggio. In realtà, Cloud è molto insicuro, e ha perso la motivazione a combattere. Intenzionato a cercarla da solo, il ragazzo sfiderà Sephiroth, e in seguito si unirà a Terra e al Cavalier Cipolla. Cloud è un combattente molto forte, che compensa la bassa velocità con attacchi di lunga portata e dalla potenza devastante, molti dei quali sono presi direttamente dal gioco originale. In modalità EX equipaggia la Spada Ultima, che infligge tanti più danni quanto più alto è il valore di HP attuale, e la sua mossa è il celebre Colpo omni. Il costume di base di Cloud è il suo aspetto classico, con alcune modifiche per legarlo alle apparizioni più recenti, mentre il suo costume alternativo è il suo look in Advent Children, che comprende i capelli più realistici e la spada composita. ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Cloud riappare nel prequel di ''Dissidia, assieme a tutti i suoi compagni, ma questa volta è dalla parte di Chaos. Anche qui, dopo aver partecipato a numerosi conflitti, ha perso interesse nel combattere, conscio che l'intero conflitto non porta assolutamente a nulla. Ritrova però qualcosa per cui combattere quando scopre che la sua amica Tifa, appena convocata nelle fila di Cosmos, è stata attaccata da Sephiroth. Cloud ha ora accesso a due nuovi costumi alternativi: il primo, usato come costume di base quando è un guerriero di Chaos, è basato sull'artwork originale di Yoshitaka Amano, con varie decorazioni e il simbolo SOLDIER originale; il secondo è il suo abbigliamento di Kingdom Hearts, completo di ala nera. Quest'ultimo costume è ottenibile tramite un codice ottenibile con Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep Final Mix, nella versione giapponese, oppure come contenuto preorder, nella versione americana. In seguito è divenuto acquistabile tramite il PSN. ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Cloud è il primo rappresentante di ''Final Fantasy VII in questo gioco musicale. Cloud ha alti valori di HP e Forza, tra i migliori del gioco, e medi valori di Magia e Agilità, il tutto per compensare il più basso livello di Fortuna del fioco. La sua abilità speciale Omnislash causa danni direttamente al suo valore di Forza. Statistiche Abilità |width=50% valign=top| |} ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Cloud ritorna nuovamente come personaggio principale, ma questa volta è disponibile in due versioni distinte, basate su ''Final Fantasy VII e Advent Children. La prima versione è un personaggio principale selezionabile all'inizio del gioco, o in alternativa sbloccabile collezionando i frammenti di cristallo gialli; la seconda è invece un DLC scaricabile dal Nintendo e-Store per 0,99 €. La prima versione è un personaggio improntato sull'attacco fisico, mentre la seconda è più focalizzata sulla difesa. Dispongono entrambi di un'abilità speciale: la prima versione ha di nuovo Omnislash, mentre la seconda ha Omnislash 5, che causa danni in base ai valori di Forza e Agilità. Cloud Abilità |width=50% valign=top| |} Cloud #2 Abilità |width=50% valign=top| |} ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy Cloud, nella sua versione classica e in quella di ''Advent Children, appare come personaggio giocabile in questo spin-off per smartphone. ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Cloud è un alleato e un personaggio leggendario invocabile in questo social game. Appare con il suo costume originale e con quello di ''Advent Children, ma può anche indossare un costume da nobile cinese o un costume da renna per Natale, oppure può apparire a bordo della Fenrir. Cloud è sbloccato automaticamente durante gli eventi Shattered World e Showdown, e portarlo al livello 99 concede al giocatore l'arma speciale Flayer. ''Final Fantasy Explorers Cloud è uno dei personaggi leggendari in cui il giocatore si può trasformare una volta raggiunta una specifica modalità durante il gioco. Chocobo Racing Cloud appare come personaggio segreto, e il suo veicolo è l'Hardy-Daytona. Comparse esterne a ''Final Fantasy ''Ehrgeiz: God Bless the Ring Cloud appare come personaggio giocabile in questo picchiaduro per PlayStation. Il suo stile di combattimento si basa principalmente sulle arti marziali, ma sfodera la Buster Sword per gli attacchi più forti. Gli attacchi speciali di Cloud includono ''Colpo audace, Pioggia di meteore e Omnislash, e il suo costume alternativo è l'uniforme da soldato Shinra indossata nel gioco originale. La sua storia si intitola "Guardian", e sconfiggerlo in adeguate condizioni permette al giocatore di affrontare Tifa "Invocatrice". Saga di Kingdom Hearts Cloud è uno dei personaggi di Final Fantasy presenti nella saga parallela di Kingdom Hearts. Più vecchio di tre anni rispetto al gioco originale, per pareggiarlo con Squall, è misterioso e taciturno, e pochi riescono a capire cosa gli passi per la testa, o cosa stia cercando. Nel primo Kingdom Hearts, Cloud è alla ricerca di qualcuno, ed è disposto a tutto pur di trovarlo, anche cedere all'oscurità ed allearsi con il più subdolo dei cattivi Disney: è infatti assoldato da Ade sul Monte Olimpo, e il suo obiettivo principale è sconfiggere Ercole. Quando però nota il Keyblade di Sora, Ade decide di sbarazzarsi anche di lui per aver ficcato il naso in faccende che non lo riguardavano. Cloud viene salvato da Ercole stesso e, in seguito ricorda a Sora di non perdere mai di vista la propria luce. Quando Sora sconfigge Sephiroth, si assiste ad un breve scontro tra lui e Cloud, i cui risultati sono ignoti. Nell'epilogo del gioco, Cloud è portato da Cid alla Fortezza oscura, anche se non sembra essere originario di quel mondo. In Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, una proiezione dei ricordi di Cloud è incontrata da Sora sul Monte Olimpo. Qui, afferma aver perso dei ricordi importanti, e si è alleato con Ade per recuperarli. Dopo che Sora ha sconfitto lui e Ade, si unisce al gruppo come invocazione. In Kingdom Hearts II, Cloud riappare durante la seconda visita alla Fortezza oscura, rivelando infine di essere alla ricerca di Sephiroth. Sebbene i due interagiscano un paio di volte nel corso del gioco, non si scontreranno a meno che Sora non vinca lo scontro opzionale con Sephiroth: a quel punto, Cloud sopraggiungerà e, supportato da Tifa, affronterà la sua nemesi e sparirà nuovamente. L'ultima apparizione di Cloud è in Kingdom Hearts: Re-Coded, in cui una proiezione basata sui dati appare nel Monte Olimpo. Qui, sta cercando la vera forza che contraddistingue un eroe, e Ade lo illude che per trovarla debba uccidere Ercole. Dopo essere stato sconfitto, si unisce a Sora ed Ercole nell'esplorazione dell'arena. I doppiatori di Cloud in Kingdom Hearts sono gli stessi della compilation di Final Fantasy VII: Takahiro Sakurai nella versione giapponese, Steve Burton in quella americana. L'aspetto di Cloud varia nel passaggio da Kingdom Hearts a Kingdom hearts II. Nel primo capitolo, e in tutti quelli legati ad esso, il costume di Cloud è sostanzialmente identico all'originale, ma con elementi che rimandano al vedtiario di Vincent, come il mantello rosso strappato, parte del kilt metallico, il guanto dorato e le numerose cinture. Il tratto più curioso di questa incarnazione di Cloud è un'ala demoniaca nera che sporge dalla sua spalla sinistra, quasi a simboleggiare sia la sua connessione a Sephiroth (che ha un'ala angelica nera sulla spalla destra) sia le forze oscure che sta usando, mentre l'inseparabile Buster Sword è curiosamente fasciata. In Kingdom Hearts II, Cloud appare con il costume di Advent Children, e porta anche la caratteristica multilama, anch'essa coperta da una inspiegabile fasciatura che rende le sue peculiari funzioni inutilizzabili. In entrambi i giochi principali, Cloud è affrontabile in diversi scontri opzionali, legati ai tornei dell'Olimpo, e combatte spesso affiancato da Leon. Il suo stile di combattimento è semplice, ma letale, e consiste in potenti affondi con la spada e colpi ripresi dal gioco originale, come Colpo audace, Colpo incrociato ed Colpo Omni. Sconfiggendo Cloud in Kingdom Hearts, Sora ottiene un Keyblade personalizzato chiamato Metalchocobo, arma a lungo raggio simile alla spada potens. Altro Keyblade associato a Cloud è Fenrir, ottenuto da Tifa dopo lo scontro con Sephiroth. ''Super Smash Bros 3DS/WiiU'' Cloud è uno dei personaggi introdotti come DLC nella quarta edizione del picchiaduro crossover Nintendo, ed è il quinto personaggio di terza parte ad apparire nel gioco. Il suo aspetto è direttamente basato sulle sue apparizioni più recenti, ma dispone anche di un costume alternativo basato su Advent Children. Il costume base ha altri tre schemi di colore, che riflettono i colori delle divise dei SOLDIER 3ª (blu) e 2ª classe (rosso), e dei SOLDIER 1ª classe di Crisis Core (nero), mentre il costume di Advent Children ha schemi di colore blu, verde e viola, gli ultimi due sprovvisti della manica sul braccio sinistro per rivelare il fiocco portato in onore di Aerith. Nel trailer d'annuncio di Cloud sono presenti numerosi riferimenti comici al suo gioco d'origine: una scena lo vede svenuto sul pavimento mentre Zelda, con in mano una Bacchetta di Lip (simile a un fiore) e accompagnata da numerosi Pikmin, è in ginocchio di fianco a lui in modo simile al primo incontro con Aerith; un'altra lo vede colpire Wario, afferrare la sua moto e dileguarsi con essa, in riferimento alla sua passione per le moto; un'altra ancora lo vede stordito sopra Re Drakar, personaggio di The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker trasformato in una barca, in riferimento al mal di mare di Cloud sopra la nave cargo della Shinra; un'altra ancora lo vede eseguire l'animazione del lancio di una magia, presente nel gioco come provocazione, mentre il personaggio assist Principe Sablé si trasforma in un rospo, in riferimento alla magia Rana; la scena finale lo vede infine usare il suo attacco finale in uno scontro con Ike di Fire Emblem, presentato alla stessa maniera della battaglia finale di Final Fantasy VII. In combattimento, Cloud è uno spadaccino che si basa su attacchi potenti e di buona portata, favoriti dalle dimensioni della spada, con il difetto che sono piuttosto lenti e facili da intercettare; inoltre possiede una barra limite che si riempie se subisce danni: quando è completamente piena, Cloud entra in modalità Rischio limite, che rende i suoi attacchi più potenti. Gli attacchi speciali di Cloud sono i seguenti: *'Attacco standard: ''Raggio squarciante' - sferra un'onda d'urto dalla spada, che copre una buona distanza in avanti. Durante il Rischio limite, l'onda si estende ai personaggi vicini. *'Attacco laterale: Colpo incrociato' - scatena una combo di quattro colpi premendo ripetutamente il pulsante, ma concatena solo se il primo attacco va a segno. Durante il Rischio limite, la combo è eseguita automaticamente e ha una potenza di lancio superiore. *'Attacco in su: Tabula rasa' - affonda la spada in avanti e sferra un attacco verticale, ricadendo verso il basso se si preme ancora il pulsante. Durante il Rischio limite, l'altezza del salto aumenta e il colpo causa molti più danni all'apice. *'Attacco in giù: Carica limite/Attacco finale' - carica la barra limite automaticamente, ma si rende vulnerabile agli attacchi. Durante il Rischio limite, la mossa cambia in ''Attacco finale, che colpisce intorno a Cloud causando danni minimi ma con un'estrema potenza di lancio. *'Attacco Smash finale: ''Colpo Omni' - la sua mossa finale originale, coinvolge i nemici in una lunga combo di attacchi che si conclude con un colpo esplosivo dalla grande potenza di lancio. Fanmade Dead Fantasy Cloud è uno dei personaggi di ''Final Fantasy che compaiono nella saga crossover creata da Monty Oum. Introdotto nel quarto episodio, accorre in aiuto di Yuna mentre la ragazza sta per essere sopraffatta da numerosi cloni di Kasumi di Dead or Alive, distruggendoli con un Raggio squarciante dalla sua spada. Dopo aver salvato la ragazza, la carica sulla sua moto e parte, ed è rivisto nell'episodio 6 mentre si dirige verso una grande città, nella speranza di trovare Tifa. Compare anche nel quinto episodio, durante un flashback di Tifa, che mostra che la ragazza si è allontanata da lui perché richiamata da qualcosa. ''DEATH BATTLE! Cloud è apparso nel ventiduesimo episodio della prima stagione della serie web ''DEATH BATTLE! di ScrewAttack, in cui è stato messo a confronto con Link, protagonista dei giochi di The Legend of Zelda. L'equipaggiamento di Cloud comprendeva la Spada potens, il bracciale SOLDIER (identificato con l'accessorio Seydlitz), il fiocco e lo spallaccio metallico, oltre alle materie Fire, Thunder e tutti gli attacchi Limite. La battaglia, probabilmente per questioni di riconoscibilità, ha fatto uno strappo alle sue regole dando a Cloud la spada più debole (seppure più famosa) del suo gioco d'origine al posto della Fusion Sword. Lo scontro ha visto la vittoria di Link: Cloud è fisicamente molto più forte e resistente rispetto a Link, ma il suo stile di combattimento è piuttosto prevedibile e i suoi attacchi frontali non possono nulla contro l'indistruttibile Scudo di Hylia che, affiancato ai Guanti d'oro, consente a Link di sopportare la forza dei colpi senza subire contraccolpi; inoltre, la Spada suprema e le Frecce di luce usate da Link sono imbevute di energia sacra, che può rivelarsi letale per Cloud a causa delle cellule di Jenova che ha in corpo. Tema musicale Etimologia "Cloud", in inglese, vuol dire "nuvola". Egli è il primo di quella serie di protagonisti a cui Tetsuya Nomura affibbia nomi che simboleggiano il cielo: tutti i protagonisti principali creati da Nomura hanno nomi che rimandano al cielo. "Strife", invece, vuol dire "conflitto", ed è riferito al conflitto interiore di Cloud. "Strife", insieme a "Cloud", potrebbe stare anche ad indicare il brutto tempo. Curiosità *Cloud, prima di Final Fantasy XIII, era il protagonista principale più anziano della saga regolare. L'unica che ha la sua età è Lightning. **Questo primato lo ha perso anche nel campo dei sequel: in Dirge of Cerberus, Cloud ha ventiquattro anni, ma è superato da Cecil Harvey, protagonista di Final Fantasy IV, che nel sequel ha trentasette anni. *Cloud è citato diverse volte nella versione inglese di Final Fantasy IX. In quella italiana, Gidan fa un implicito riferimento a lui dopo aver notato un'arma simile alla spada potens nell'armeria di Lindblum. *Durante i flashback di Nibelheim, il ritratto di Cloud visibile nel menù del gioco è diverso. Questo ritratto era stato usato per il personaggio nella demo del gioco. *Tetsuya Nomura ha affermato che una grande cura è stata presa per animare il viso di Cloud nel film e che sono state scelte le espressioni di oltre trenta modelli differenti. *Nella versione francese di Final Fantasy VII Cloud è erroneamente chiamato "Clad". Il nome è stato corretto in tutti gli altri episodi della compilation. *Le tecniche speciali di Cloud sono tra gli elementi della saga che hanno subito, a detta dei fans, le traduzioni più infelici: il primo gioco in cui le tecniche del guerriero furono tradotte fu Kingdom Hearts: Chains of Memories, rilasciato dalla Nintendo, che già destò scalpore tra i fans per la traduzione dell'attacco Omnislash in Colpo Omni. *Cloud e Aerith sono gli unici personaggi mostrati nella Techincal Demo per PlayStation 3 di Final Fantasy VII, disponibile con Advent Children Complete. *In Final Fantasy VIII, a Esthar, uno dei negozi di oggetti presenti nel centro commerciale si chiama "Da Cloud - Oggetti vari". *In Final Fantasy Tactics quando Cloud compare dice di ricordarsi solo una grande corrente, e poco dopo viene assalito da fitte alla testa come quando era posseduto da Sephiroth: questo porta a credere che Cloud sia stato trasportato a Ivalice dall'esplosione di Mako causata dall'attivazione dell'Antimateria nel cratere settentrionale, e sia stato ricatapultato nel suo mondo con la sconfitta di Ultima nel cimitero delle aeronavi. *Un costume da Cloud, assieme a quelli di Aerith, Vincent e Tifa, è stato aggiunto come contenuto scaricabile nel gioco LittleBigPlanet 2, come era già successo per Sephiroth. *Il telefono cellulare di Cloud è un Panasonic FOMA P900iV, che è stato realizzato appositamente per il film. *Il cognome di Cloud, Strife, viene menzionato in Final Fantasy XIII-2 in una domanda di Spremicervello riguardante Serendipity: il motivo è probabilmente legato al fatto che Serendipity assomiglia molto al Gold Saucer di Final Fantasy VII. *Nel gioco Xenogears, il protagonista principale può scegliere tra gli altri il nome Cloud Strife per partecipare a un torneo di arti marziali. de:Cloud Strife en:Cloud Strife es:Cloud Strife ja:クラウド・ストライフ ru:Клауд Страйф fi:Cloud Strife fr:Cloud Strife Categoria:Protagonisti Categoria:Personaggi giocabili-FFVII Categoria:Personaggi-Before Crisis Categoria:Personaggi-Crisis Core Categoria:Personaggi-Advent Children Categoria:Personaggi-Dirge of Cerberus Categoria:Guerrieri Categoria:Personaggi segreti